pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
James' Mime Jr.
This Mime Jr. is a -type Pokémon owned by James. Biography Mime Jr. debuts in Sweet Baby James where she was in the care of James' grandparents, Nanny and Pop-Pop. When James arrives with an ill Chimecho to one of his family's summer cottages, she decides to assist James whenever he got problems especially his occupation as a member of Team Rocket. Mime Jr. also imitates James when his friends Jessie and Meowth are acting suspicious and their motives of stealing. She also decides to help James as his nursing aid for the sick Chimecho and May's Munchlax. She was soon captured by Jessie and Meowth until James gets mad for their actions even she imitates him when he gets mad. After teaching Jessie and Meowth for their actions, James could not leave his Chimecho behind after Nanny tells him that Chimecho needs to recover. James emotionally cries by this and decides to look after it until Mime Jr. happily decides to come with him and she captures from his Poke Ball by herself to replace Chimecho in her place. Pop-Pop also tells James that Mime Jr. takes a liking to him and wants to be his companion. James emotionally farewell to his grandparents and his Chimecho while in the Meowth Balloon. Seeing that James cared deeply about his Pokémon, she decided to join his team. Jessie has borrowed Mime Jr. for Contests. James loves Mime Jr. and he thinks of her as his Chimecho. James is also mad when he and Mime Jr. are separated. In King and Queen for A Day!, Mime Jr. teams up with Brock's Bonsly while they are after by three agents are revealed to be managers of the two celebrity Pokémon and was assisted by Meowth and Pikachu after being separated. When Team Rocket was kicked out by the director of the show, they retaliate by hitting the director out causing Ash and his friends to get mad from their rash behavior. Brock uses Bonsly to fight off Mime Jr. with Fake Tears, Double-Edge and Mimic while James does the same and both Pokémon are equally matched which the Director was impressed on her moves and everyone got involved on Mime Jr's Teeter Dance. After Team Rocket are blasted off by Pikachu's Volt Tackle even James was impressed on Mime Jr's acting performance, The director finally raps the entire show. The original Bonsly and Mime Jr. celebrities are revealed to be tired and exhausted after being chased by their fans causing their managers to take them to the Pokémon Center to recover and both Brock's Bonsly and James' Mime Jr. are replacements of the original love team. Before Sinnoh, Mime Jr. used to copy him or Jessie. When Jessie and James are transported by Team Rocket to Unova, Mime Jr. was given to the Team Rocket Headquarters for safekeeping. She was used in a battle with James' Carnivine during the Sinnoh Grand Festival by Jessie where James was proud to see that they had won their round. She is now at Team Rocket HQ. Known moves Using Mimic James Mime Jr Tickle.png Using Tickle James Mime Jr Teeter Dance.png Using Teeter Dance |stageSP=Mimic |imgSP = James Mime Jr Mimic Fire Spin.png Using Fire Spin James Mime Jr Mimic Double-Edge.png Using Double-Edge James Mime Jr Mimic Bubble Beam.png Using Bubble Beam James Mime Jr Mimic Needle Arm.png Using Needle Arm James Mime Jr Mimic Pin Missile.png Using Pin Missile James Mime Jr Mimic Hidden Power.png Using Hidden Power | Mimic; normal; AG163: Spontaneous Combusken! Fire Spin; fire; AG163: Spontaneous Combusken! @ This move is used through Mimic. Tickle; normal; AG163: Spontaneous Combusken! Teeter Dance; normal; AG166: King and Queen for a Day! Double-Edge; normal; AG166: King and Queen for a Day! @ This move is used through Mimic. Bubble Beam; water; DP033: All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go! @ This move is used through Mimic. Needle Arm; grass; DP049: Dawn's Early Night! @ This move is used through Mimic. Pin Missile; bug; DP049: Dawn's Early Night! @ This move is used through Mimic. Hidden Power; normal; DP070: The Bells Are Singing! @ This move is used through Mimic. }} Voice actresses *Ikue Ōtani (Japanese) *Tomoe Hanba (Japanese) *Kayzie Rogers (English; Season 9, 11 - present) *Michele Knotz (English; Season 10) Trivia *Mime Jr. is the first Pokémon James has caught or given to on-screen. **She is also the first Baby Pokémon and a Pokémon from the next generation to be owned by a Team Rocket Trio member. *Mime Jr.'s favorite snack is chocolate. *When Jessie's Wobbuffet came out of his Poké Ball, she mimicked him. *In her debut appearance, Sweet Baby James!, Mime Jr.'s friendly relationship with James is a reference to the manga and anime, Chobits. The way Mime Jr. imitates James and his actions is the same as Chii imitates the protagonist Hideki Motosuwa until the later episodes. Category:Psychic-type anime Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon Category:Baby anime Pokémon Category:James' Pokémon